the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiratir
History After fighting alongside Red Acre, Tiratir became relatively prosperous. With it's peninsula and islands, it was in a perfect position to trade. Tiratir quickly became rich from lumber, spice, and tobacco exports, so the port cities in the west became very rich in a short period of time. The economy skyrocketed when they established trade routes with their closest ally, Red Acre, but there was still deep hatred of Bolantia, which, to an extent, remains today. The East wasn't as prosperous, but its open fields, fertile soil, and torrential rains made it the perfect farmland for various staples. To harvest the tobacco, Tiratir began to import vast quantities of slaves, mostly prisoners of war that they purchased from foreign nations. But when silver was discovered in Mount Kriegenjarl, Tiratir redirected most of its resources to silver mining, making the conditions for the slaves and working men harsher to increase production. Having such large quantities of silver allowed Tiratir to export silver to other regions for the purpose of minting coins, allowing it to become extremely rich. But Tiratir's prosperity eventually came to a close. High Lord Leopoldo Steinjager invested the money into war, launching an invasion to claim the northern portion of Persevia As opposed to diversifying the economy, so when the price of silver inflated, Tiratir suffered great economic collapse that hurled it into a depression. Needless to say, they lost against Persevia. To make matters worse, a great pestilence spread through the region and caused the population to drop, leaving fewer people available to farm, mine, and trade. In order to keep control, Leopoldo instated marshal law. What had once been a prosperous economic powerhouse had been reduced to an impoverished military state. Cities Kievan-Lochte This city is on the northernmost island of Tiratir. It is a wealthy port city that attracts many merchants—even in the midst of Tiratir's crisis. This city is generally more tolerant than the rest of the region, since it comes in contact with a plethora of foreigners. It's the center of Tiratir's slave trade, bringing in 62% of the region's slaves each year. Due to all the sailors, it is home to many prostitutes, though prostitution is illegal in Tiratir. Despite it's wealth, the city is rather unsanitary, but it attracts plenty of pirates. The people of Kievan-Lochte rarely identify as being of Tiratir, rather as being of the city itself, as if the city were a sovereign nation altogether. Kievan-Lochte is a common resting point for weary travelers sailing from the north of the kingdom to the south, so while it costs almost nothing to moor a ship at the city, room and board are relatively expensive. Kievan-Lochte is known for having good food. As a cultural hub of trade, different cultures and cooking styles blend together to create unusual dishes. Overall, the city is an economically prosperous one. Draalstadt The Capital City used to change whenever a new man became high lord, until Nicholai Steinjager died and his son, Allinav Steinjager, decided not to change it (he was only 12 at the time, so he had no reason in particular). Draalstadt is a decadent city with ornate architecture and monuments to the previous high lords of Tiratir, but while Kievan-Lochte's vibrancy comes from its trade and prosperity, Draalstadt's aesthetic seems almost forced, as if it were decorated as to flaunt wealth and to mask Tiratir's instability. Draalstadt was initially a small lumberjack town with a booming population. When Nicholai Steinjager chose it to be the capital, the population grew even faster, attracting nobles, aristocrats, and clergymen. The city became swamped with nobles, and when Leopoldo Steinjager established marshal law, the city slowly transformed into a monumentous capital swarming with soldiers. Despite its being the capital, the city is unattractive to artists and artisans. Mafaeraak This city was initially established as a mining community by Mount Kriegenjarl, but when copious amounts of silver were discovered, the population blew up. It quickly became prosperous, leading to an increased population. But when the price of silver dropped, most of the city was abandoned, returning it to a poor mining community once again. Mafaeraak is primarily occupied by peasants and slave-owners, and while one would assume it to be a glum place, it developed its own mining culture. Festivals, loud music, dancing, and drinking parties are not uncommon amongst the uneducated occupants of the town. The people are too poor to hire minstrels, but music is highly appreciated amongst the people, and many miners learn to play instruments at a young age. The people of Mafaeraak tend to live shorter lives due to lung conditions brought on by mining. The food common in the city tends to be disgusting and poorly prepared: the dishes had been eaten out of desperation, then gained popularity over time. Nevertheless, it's rich in culture, but really poor. Bauholz Just a regular ol' poor community that grows potatoes and makes piles of mud. Bauholz is basically just Slums. Nothing special here. Kievan-Aschte This town mainly produces tobacco and staple crops. Kievan-Aschte has some pretty good soil and produces some pretty nice crops. It's a farming community; nothing special. Landmarks Aegremoth's Keep This castle was initially designed as a strategic emergency fortress, capable of withstanding attacks from some of the most capable opponents. It sits upon a raised portion of land, giving it a strategic advantage. The Keep served Tiratir well in many battles, but it detereorated over time. But after economic instability and plague wreaked havoc in Tiratir, High Lord Edmund Steinjarl's irrational fear of rebellion and extreme paranoia caused him to invest money in its maintenance and repair, repurposing it to be his home. Mount Kriegenjarl This ancient mountain has been the center of many terrifying legends for centuries. Though most people from other regions find it to be ludicrous, it is commonly believed in Tiratir that upon Malchor's death, his corpse turned to stone and formed the mountain. They believe that his disciples still wander as evil spirits and haunt those who trespass. In the city of Mafaeraak, the worst sentence one can receive is exile to the mountain. A large multitude of stories and legends about this haunted mountain arose, some deemed more credible than others. But when companies started to mine and found copious amounts of silver, many of the legends faded away. But when the economy collapsed, the mines closed, and a plague swept through Tiratir, many saw this as the revenge of the mountain, causing many legends to resurface and be deemed more credible. The mountain has many nicknames, including Plammen-Ra, or man-eater. Mjaelör, Island of Fire One of Tiratir's small southern islands, Mjaelör is extremely volcanic and inhospitable. In geological terms, the island is relatively young, with frequent minor eruptions and lots of geysers.